


Sherlock drabbles

by StartingWithTheRidingCrop



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adlock, F/M, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, mormor, mystrade, not really explicit but the idea is there haha, rated mature for themes i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StartingWithTheRidingCrop/pseuds/StartingWithTheRidingCrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small drabbles/ficlets based on a random song from tumblr. Each chapter is a different pairing drabble :) From the 'send me a ship and I will put my iTunes on shuffle and write a drabble thing!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Johnlock

**Author's Note:**

> Johnlock with Uprising - Muse

It took him nearly a month to be able to face leaving the flat after Sherlock had ‘left’. The mere thought of going outside pained him but he decided to bite the bullet and take the short walk to the nearest Tesco’s, until his body apparently had a mind of it’s own and he found himself standing outside Bart’s. 

That was when he saw the first one, barely noticeable but there nonetheless. In thick black writing on the corner of the building

Moriarty was real.

He went numb, was this a joke? He quickly dismissed it and returned to the flat, not willing to go out again until he had to. It was a week later when he decided to brave it again, this time the writing was bigger, bolder and in an unmistakable yellow sprayed across a wall on the way to Bart’s.

I believe in Sherlock Holmes.

His breath caught in his throat, people were fighting for Sherlock Holmes, fighting against Moriarty’s lies. Dismissing the press and choosing to believe in the late detective and it almost made John’s eyes sting. It may have been too little to late but people were willing to fight for Sherlock, fight against the lies rising together and it made his heart swell. 

He soon tamped that down, he couldn’t let himself think that way, not now. It was true, you didn’t realize what you had until it was gone and it was too late to tell Sherlock all the things he didn’t say.   
But he could fight, he could fight to clear his name. He could take down the slanderous lies in the press and he could make people believe. 

It took months, there was graffiti all over the city now, proclaiming belief in Sherlock Holmes and How Moriarty was real and finally Sherlock’s name was cleared. People had rallied together to fight for that one amazing man, but it still wasn’t enough for John. They may have been victorious but he still didn’t have Sherlock, he didn’t have Sherlock in every way he wanted and it wasn’t enough. 

Another month and it seemed as if it was all forgotten, though most of the graffiti remained. It was almost a painful reminder of everything he had been through and he sunk further into his chair, beer in hand to help him sleep. He was so lost in his own thoughts he didn’t hear the footsteps on the stairs leading to the flat.   
It was only when he heard the deep voice shatter the silence that he let the bottle fall from his grip and his chest tighten almost painfully, 

"Thank you John." 

—————————————————————————————————————————————

That night, when they were lying, tangled in bed sheets, a thin sheen of sweat covering both men and a distant smile on both faces that John finally replied to Sherlock’s thanks. 

"I always believed in Sherlock Holmes."


	2. Adlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adlock with Hell ain’t a bad place to be - AC/DC

He knew straight away that this game of theirs would end like this, it would be fast paced, bad in the best kind of way and it would burn out after brining out the worst best in both of them. It could never be anything serious, nothing ‘intimate’, emotionally any how. Intimate in other ways however…

The crop came down hard on his back, the sound echoing around the room mixing with his own harsh breaths. The sensation was heady, the pain so intense it was confused for pleasure, she put him down, put him in his place. The only woman to do so and it culminated in a heady mix of eroticism and want.   
She fooled him, she beat him and she pulled him apart in her own way and this was simply her unique way of putting the pieces back together. 

If this is hell, then let me say  
It’s heavenly, Hell ain’t a bad place to be

The crop came down twice more in quick succession drawing a ragged groan from deep within his chest as he was torn between moving toward the heady pain or searching for friction on the bedding beneath him. He chose the latter, and heard a soft breathy laugh behind him at the display of desperation and if anything it made him want more. 

He tried to turn he neck so he could look behind him but he could scarcely move, the soft leather digging into his wrists and neck reminding him of that sending a rush of arousal straight through him.   
He had to bite back a chuckle, the thought of his nickname ‘the virgin’ came to his head, oh if only they could see him now. Sure this was one night before it crashed and burned but he grinned at how wrong they were nonetheless. His thoughts were promptly interrupted by the smack of the crop against the back of his thigh and he moaned loudly. 

Tears me apart, Brings out the devil in me  
Hell Ain’t a bad place to be


	3. Mormor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mormor with Fallen Angel - Meatloaf

The first time he finally met ‘the boss’ his immediate reaction was, well he didn’t know how to react. For a moment he thought he was mistaken when the shorter, and relatively unassuming, walked through the door. He was immaculately dressed but it was only when he looked into his eyes that he knew.   
This could be no other man than Moriarty. His eyes felt as if they were swallowing you, taking everything you knew about yourself and pulling it to shreds and his breath caught in his throat. He would never consider analyzing the meaning behind the breathlessness or perusing the results but due to some higher power it was only a few months later than Sebastian found himself in Jim’s bed, sweaty and panting for breath. Jim’s bed, he said he could call him Jim and he could tell it meant something. 

He told him he wanted to keep Sebastian, keep him for himself, he was fierce in his possessiveness and even more so in proving it. He killed a man for simply looking at Sebastian’s arse when he had particularly snug jeans on, he swore he would stay. That he would always be Sebastian’s ‘boss’.  
Perhaps the worst thing was that Sebastian actually started to believe him.

Then there was the detective. His intelligence a near match for Moriarty, his love for the game keeping his Jim on edge and Moriarty was obsessed.   
He was practically falling into that fucking detectives arms, the destructive game they were playing coming across as some kind of twisted foreplay before what Jim always called ‘the fall’. 

Sebastian knew he was in pretty deep shit when he started working for this man but he knew he was completely hooked when he first so him. He knew there was no escape when Jim promised he would always be there and he knew he would be ruined when he shivered under his touch.   
Yet still, here he was, letting Jim play his game because he knew that when he came back, he had to come back he said he would stay and when what he got ain’t enough to keep you in the air, I’ll be there.


	4. Mystrade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystrade with we weren't born to follow - Bon Jovi

"I honestly think you could get away with anything if you wanted and to be honest I can’t decide if I find it intimidating or incredibly hot." 

"You know I can’t just do anything Gregory, plus I only hold a minor position." 

"Of course you do, and sun shines out of Sherlock’s arse." Lestrade nearly grinned at Mycroft, he knew how much he despised being told he was practically the British government even though he knew it to be true. 

"Please do not mention my brother’s arse." Lestrade moved over to where Mycroft was sitting and precariously sat on the thin arm of the chair. 

"Why, you Jealous?" He flashed a smile at Mycroft before quickly changing the topic, he wouldn’t put it past the man to push him off the chair. For someone who was generally so… austere he could be incredibly childish. 

"Anyway, since you are practically the government do you set the rules or is there always a higher up?" Mycroft huffed at the question as if it would physically pain him to answer it but he did it nonetheless, he was quite the pushover where Lestrade was concerned. 

"Of course there is always a higher up, they just… don’t always get there way." Lestrade fell from the arm of the chair and sprawled into Mycroft’s lap relishing at the look on Mycroft’s face as he did so. He wasn’t the biggest fan of ‘displays of affection’ in general but Lestrade knew he was secretly enjoying it. 

"So are you telling me Mr Holmes, that you are in fact what one would call a rebel?” He tone was teasing and he put far too much emphasis on rebel, so much so that Mycroft’s face twisted and the sheer notion. 

"Of course not. I do my job with the highest regard for procedure and propriety." 

"That is horseshit Mycroft Holmes and you know it." Lestrade could help the bubble of laughter that escaped him, soon turning into full blown laughs,   
"I bet you were a punk! Did you wear tartan jeans? Oh god, did you have… a mohawk." He feigned a look of horror before bursting into laughter again. 

"You can talk Gregory, letting my brother into crime scenes he shouldn’t be allowed access to. Letting him do your job for you." 

"Oh shut up, you know it does him good. Anyway back to the topic at hand, did you wear fishnet?" There were tears in Lestrade’s eyes now, winding Mycroft up had to be one of the best things be ever got the privilege of doing and he certainly made the most of it. 

"Gregory Lestrade. Stop it right now." Despite his severe tone he could see the older Holmes brother desperately trying not to smile, 

"Did you sing? Did you sing about standing together for your beliefs?" Mycroft was finding the smile harder to tamper down and finally Lestrade got to him and he started laughing as soon as the DI started singing, 

"We weren’t born to follow! You gotta stand up for what you believe!" It wasn’t long before Mycroft gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him down, silencing him with a press of his lips before pulling away.

"Shut up you utter moron."


	5. Jim & Richard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompts - anon asked for "You've been crying haven't you?" and Jim & Richard :)

"You've been crying haven't you?" 

"I- I no I haven't." The blatant lie was followed by a small sniffle, pale fingers coming up to rub at red rimmed eyes, trying to rid himself of the traces of tears. 

"You know, even if you weren't such a terrible liar you still wouldn't be able to lie to me bunny. 

"I'm sorry, I just..." Jim smiled, all teeth and no warmth since he knew Richard wouldn't exactly be paying attention as he moved closer, putting his arm around all too familiar shoulders. 

"Shh now Richie, you can tell me what's wrong, you can tell me everything." Richard nodded and sniffled again, he always could tell Jim everything, he always did since he didn't really have anyone else. Sometimes Sebastian spoke to him but it was only pleasantries being exchanged, nothing more. 

"I don't want you to leave." 

"What? Why do you think I'm leaving bunny?" 

"I heard, I heard you telling Sebby you were nearly done and it would all be over and you would be gone... Is this about Sherlock?" Richard always felt neglected when Jim spoke about him, like Richard was no longer good enough and all Jim wanted was Sherlock. 

"Awwh, rich you shouldn't have been listening to my conversations. You know it's rude to eavesdrop." Richard felt hot tears well up in his eyes again because he had simply been chastised for overhearing and there was no indications that Jim wasn't going to leave him. He turned his face and pressed it against Jim's shoulder, a small sob escaping him as he clutched at his brother. 

"I don't want you to leave!" Jim sighed and rubbed a hand through Richards hair, always so much softer than his own. 

“Richard, Sebastian will take care of you." 

"I don't want Sebby I want YOU!" The last part was a muffled scream, he felt like a child throwing a strop but he couldn't lose Jim, he couldn't. It was all he had. "What are you going to do! Please, please don't go, let me help, let me do something!" Jim kept stroking through Richards hair, hushing him softly before pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. 

"Bunny, the plans are already in place. It has to be done, you know how important this is to me." Jim's voice was uncharacteristically soft, he was always more gentle with Richard in every aspect of their relationship, he always wanted to take care of his other half. 

"Let me... Let me do, I dunno whatever you have to do! Please Jim, I don't want to lose you, I can't I can't live without you, you know this." Richard took in a deep shuddery breath before pulling back, looking at Jim with large identical eyes and a tear dampened face. "Please." 

"I can't let you do this Rich, I can't risk you getting hurt. I just can't." 

"Please, Jim please you can't leave me behind, I  _need_  you." His voice cracked on the last word and his hands tightened in Jim's shirt, "don't leave me. Please is there nothing I could do." Jim sighed softly again, leaning forward and pressing the chastest of kissed to Richards lips, tasting the salt of his tears. 

"Perhaps..." Jim paused, he never wanted to hurt his brother but this wouldn't technically... Hurt. He loved his brother as must as Jim Moriarty could love anyone but he  _needed_  the game. He needed to finish it, he needed to see it through and see it done, this way... This way he could continue to rule his empire knowing he had won.  
"Perhaps there is one thing you can do for me Rich..." 

"Anything, anything for you Jim." 

"You still like acting right bunny?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on tumblr as mormortrash :)


End file.
